


Ask and You Shall Receive

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Nyssara drabbles and oneshots created from prompts that I have received on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyssara First Kiss (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Prompt #1: Nyssara first kiss 
> 
> There are a lot of AMAZING versions of Nyssa and Sara's first kiss out there, so I decided that I would write about their first kiss after Sara's resurrection.

The woman stood on the edge of the rooftop, observing the bustle of the people and cars on the street below. She shook her head and chuckled humorlessly. They had no idea of the horrors that had occurred on the top of the building that towered over them. The woman turned around and sat gracefully on the ledge, her gaze drifting to the floor of the roof. Though there was no physical evidence to prove it, this was the exact spot on which her beloved had been taken from her. The woman forced herself to look away and again found herself looking at the busy street below her.

Sara was out there somewhere alive, but not whole. This was the only place where she could still feel close to her, even though it made her heart heavy. “Grief is supposed to dissipate with time Habibti, but so far I have found that to be untrue.” Nyssa found herself speaking aloud into the night air. A shuffling noise a few feet away broke the assassin out of her reverie and she was on her feet in an instant, removing her sword from the sheath on her back. She quickly surveyed the darkness before her eyes met a set of familiar bright blue ones. “Sara.” She whispered in disbelief.

The blonde took a step forward. “Nyssa.”

Nyssa looked her up and down and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Sara looked so different from the last time that she had seen her. Her eyes were bright and full of life, a direct contrast to how dark and cold they had been when she rose from the pit. The sight was too much for Nyssa to take and she made herself look away. “I’ve dreamt of this moment many times but never allowed myself to believe that it would come true.” She said as a single tear slid down her face. Sara closed the distance between them and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. Nyssa turned her face into Sara’s touch before meeting her gaze again. With Sara so close, she had to ask the question that was burning in her chest. “You were lost beloved, how is this possible?”

“A man named John Constantine cast a spell that allowed himself and two others to save my soul.”

The idea seemed far fetched, even to Nyssa, but she decided to leave her skepticism of it for later and focus on the fact that Sara was whole and standing right in front of her. She couldn’t pull her eyes from the woman, in fear that Sara would disappear, as if what Nyssa was seeing now was a horrible nightmare.

Sara seemed to sense what Nyssa was thinking, and brought her hands up to cup Nyssa’s face. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” She said in a calming tone. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone and for everything you were forced to go through while I was gone, but I’m here now.”

Nyssa leaned forward and kissed Sara gently on the lips. She melted into the other woman immediately and sparks erupted in her stomach as she felt Sara’s arms slide around her waist. A year without this feeling had been far too long. After a moment, the two separated but kept their foreheads resting together. Sara smiled. “You know, that was my first kiss since I was resurrected.”

Nyssa grinned. “And it is my first kiss in a year.”

“New life, new firsts?” Sara asked excitedly.

“I would not mind a new beginning, in fact, I would welcome one.”

Sara’s hand found one of Nyssa’s and she weaved their fingers together. “Then there is a lot to be done. We better get going.”


	2. Life is Better When You're Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 What Nyssa said or did after hearing Sara laugh for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this week's oneshot!

The halls of Nanda Parbat were silent as Nyssa walked quickly to her quarters. The last hour had been eventful and she needed a moment alone to sort through all that had occurred. Once she entered her room, she removed her battle armor and replaced it with a loose fitting black shirt and a pair of sweatpants, all while replaying the day in her mind. 

When she had woken up that morning, her stomach had been in a bundle of nervous knots. Today was the day that her favorite recruit was set to participate in the trial that would determine whether or not she was to be accepted into the League of Assassins. Despite the intense training routine that Nyssa had pushed the girl through and the promise that she had shown along the way, the Heir was concerned about how the recruit would fare in the trial. This was something that, in her many years as a mentor, had never happened before. This thought had crossed Nyssa’s mind briefly as she entered the arena where the trial was set to begin in a few moments, but she chalked it up as having to do with saving the girl’s life and that if she failed to survive the day, all of Nyssa’s work would have been for nothing. Nyssa refused to believe that it was in anyway connected to the friendly bond that had formed between herself and the girl during her training. 

Nyssa’s thoughts had been cut off when her trainee entered the arena, wearing a flowing black t-shirt and yoga pants and wielding a silver bo staff. The Heir clenched her hands tightly behind her back as a gong sounded in the distance. Twenty-five armed and masked figures appeared out of the shadows and began to attack the girl. She fought well, and within ten minutes, she had taken down all of her assailants. Though she had taken several hits and sustained a relatively deep cut on her left arm, the girl smiled up at Nyssa, who had to fight the urge to smile back. She couldn’t, not now. Sara’s trial wasn’t over yet. As if on que, the door behind Sara opened and a Bengal tiger slinked in slowly. 

Nyssa’s chest tightened, this was the part of the trial that few people survived. Though squaring off against twenty-five well trained assassins appeared to be the more difficult of the two feats, in reality, it was much simpler. Humans are predictable and as soon as a person had a solid understanding of how they are likely to react, it is easy to defeat most anyone. Animals on the other hand, have no training and are driven solely on their instinct to survive. 

Sara turned and as soon as she saw what was approaching her, burst into a fit of laughter. Nyssa was taken completely off guard by the sound. No one, in the history of the League, had ever laughed when faced with the final aspect of their trial. The Heir looked nervously at her father, who had been watching the battle in silence. Instead of the furious glare that Nyssa had expected, her father was wearing an amused smirk. Nyssa sighed in relief. If her father had taken offense to Sara’s action, she would not have survived the night, even if she had managed to slay the tiger. 

Nyssa was swiftly brought back to the matter at hand when the tiger below her let out a menacing growl. The Heir looked back in time to see the tiger pounce at Sara, causing the girl to leap out of its reach and lose her grip on her bo staff in the process. Sara landed hard on her side, unable to get her feet underneath her in time. She was slow to get up, the effects of her previous fight beginning to take a toll on her. The tiger seemed to notice Sara’s weakened state and lunged again. Nyssa inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to watch her friend and pupil be viciously maimed. 

After a moment, the room grew silent. Nyssa hesitantly opened her eyes and saw Sara kneeling with her head bowed in the center of the arena. The tiger lay motionless next to her with the sword of a fallen assassin protruding from its chest. 

***  
Nyssa sat cross legged on her bed. She was proud of Sara for passing her trail, but instead of focusing on the victory, she found that her attention kept returning to the sound of the girl’s laugh. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard, and just thinking about it sent butterflies rushing into her stomach. Nyssa sighed and lay back in her bed before closing her eyes. For weeks now, she had felt herself growing feelings for Sara. They were platonic enough at first, but more recently, Nyssa had noticed that her attraction to the girl had moved past friendly and into romantic territory. Hearing Sara laugh had been the final straw. Nyssa turned on her side and pulled her blanket over her head. She knew these thoughts were dangerous. Her father would never approve of his daughter dating another woman. Nyssa frowned and fought to get her emotions under control. She knew better than anyone that the Demon’s head’s word was law and opposing him lead to death.  
***  
The next morning, Nyssa walked slowly towards the training room in which she was supposed to meet Sara for their daily sparring session. When she arrived, she hovered by the door and watched the blond as she stood on the other side of the room stretching. Sara was dressed similarly to how she had been the previous day, but instead of a t-shirt, she was wearing a black tank top. The girl turned and caught Nyssa staring. “Morning Nyssa.” She said with a smile. “I looked for you after my trial last night, but you were nowhere to be found.” 

Nyssa walked the rest of the way into the room and over to the back wall before grabbing two swords. “I had some business to attend to.” She explained as she tossed a sword at Sara, who frowned at the response. She had been expecting a much warmer response from her friend and mentor, but knew better to push and dropped the subject. It was then that Sara noticed the large dark circles under Nyssa’s eyes. Before she could ask about them, Nyssa lunged at her, effectively removing the thoughts from Sara’s mind as she slipped into fight mode. 

Nyssa had seen the questioning look in Sara’s eyes and knew that if she hadn’t stopped the girl from voicing her curiosity, she would have blurted out her feelings for the woman, putting both of their lives in danger. Nyssa was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a red hot pain slice across her side. She looked down and saw blood slowly blossoming from her shirt. The Heir cursed herself for getting distracted and leaving her trainee with such a large opening. 

Sara dropped her sword and ran over to Nyssa. When she saw the amount of blood that was seeping from the wound, she quickly pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in nothing but a sports bra, and pressed it into Nyssa’s side. “I am so sorry Nyssa. I saw the opening and I just went for it. I didn’t mean to cut you so deep.” Nyssa caught a glimpse of Sara’s half naked figure and looked down at the floor, clenching her teeth in an effort to remove the image from her mind. Sara mistook Nyssa’s averted gaze as a reaction to the pain in her side. “You need to see a healer. I’ll be right back.”

Nyssa reached out and grabbed the girl’s wrist with the hand on her uninjured side. “No.” She said, not wanting anyone else to see her like this. “It’s not as bad as it looks. There is a first aid kit by the door. If you grab it for me, I can take care of this myself.” Nyssa said, finally looking up.

Sara studied the other woman’s eyes for a moment before responding. “I’ll get the kit, but I’m going to be the one that takes care of the cut. Nyssa opened her mouth in protest, but Sara cut her off. “You are bleeding from an injury that I caused, let me take care of it.” Sara said firmly.

“Fine, but make it quick.” Nyssa conceded, trying to ignore the warm feeling that shot through her stomach when Sara said she would take care of her.

The blonde returned a moment later with the first aid kit in hand. “You’re going to have to take off your shirt.” Nyssa hesitated for half a second before following Sara’s order. The shirt got stuck on the wound and Sara had to help her get it off and over her head. Nyssa swallowed, taking note of how close Sara was now standing and the fact that they were both shirtless. 

Sara gently assessed the cut and saw that Nyssa was lying about the depth of it. “This is going to need stitches. Are you sure you don’t want me to call a healer?”

Nyssa shook her head. “I’m sure. Just do it.”

Sara let out a sigh before grabbing the necessary tools. Silence filled the room as Sara sewed the wound back together. Once she was done, Sara looked up Nyssa, who had spent the entire procedure staring at the wall. “What happened?”

Nyssa’s eyes moved up to meet Sara’s. “I thought that was fairly obvious Sara. You got in a good shot.” Nyssa started, but Sara stopped her.

“I don’t believe that for a second. You came in here all pouty this morning and then fought distracted, something that you taught me never to do.”

“I had a long night Sara. It’s nothing.”

“Bull.” Sara said. “I’ve seen you fight better without sleeping for a week. I know you Nyssa, something is wrong.”

Nyssa stood up and picked up her discarded sword from the floor and put it back in its designated place on the wall. She desperately wanted to tell Sara what she was feeling, but knew if she did, it would only make things worse for both herself and Sara. 

The Heir didn’t notice that Sara had walked up behind her and jumped when she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder. “Hey, you can tell me anything.” Sara said comfortingly. 

Nyssa turned around slowly. When her eyes met Sara’s, she lost all of her self-control and words just started spilling out of her mouth. “My father always wanted a son.” Nyssa began. “He needed someone strong who could succeed him and continue his bloodline… when I was born and throughout my youth, he tried to hide his displeasure that his only heir was female, but I always knew. When I came of age, he explained to me that when he died, I would take his place as the Demon’s head.”

Sara tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Okay? I kind of figure that that was how it happened. How does this relate to…” Nyssa held up her hand to cut Sara off.

“He also told me that I was to marry a man and bare his children.” Nyssa looked at her feet. “For some reason, that part of my fate always felt wrong to me. It wasn’t until last night that I realized why.” Nyssa took a deep breath and looked back up at Sara. “I heard a sound that was so beautiful and pure that it woke a part of me that I believed I had long ago suppressed. It gave me hope for something that I feared I would never have.” 

Sara took a moment to process Nyssa’s words before realization washed over her. “Oh.” She watched Nyssa’s face fall. Without another thought, Sara stood on her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against the brunette’s. Nyssa’s eyes opened wide and she took a step back, putting distance between herself and Sara. She hadn’t been expecting that and found herself completely speechless. 

“I feel it too Nyssa.” Sara said after a beat. 

Nyssa stared at Sara in disbelief for a moment before fear gripped her stomach. “My father…”

Sara placed her index finger over Nyssa’s mouth. “Your father will want you to be happy.” Sara stated confidently. 

Nyssa shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek. “He a man that is set in his ways. This will not end well for either of us.”

Sara wiped the tear away with her thumb. “We’ll find a way to make this work. I promise.” Sara said as she pulled Nyssa in for another kiss. Nyssa let all of her fear drain from her body and focused on the feeling of Sara’s lips against hers, savoring the moment. Dealing with her father would not be easy, but she had a feeling that with Sara by her side, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that I said that I wasn't going to write their first kiss, but when I started writing for this prompt it just kind of happened. So, sorry not sorry? ;) As always, if you liked it, please leave me a comment and a kudos. If you would like to see more from me, leave me a prompt either here or @rosewilliams1736 on tumblr.  
> Until Next Week!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	3. I Am Nothing Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara gets injured on a mission for the League and Nyssa freaks out and is worried because she doesn't want to lose her little Canary (but the injury isn't life-threatening)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back (again)! I ran short on time this week so I decided to forgo the proofread that I usually do on the chapter. Please disregard any errors. Enjoy!

Sara leaned heavily against one of the large stone pillars that made up the face of the League of Assassins compound. She gingerly touched the right side of her rib cage with her left hand and she was met with the warm sticky feeling of blood. If the immense pain in her side was any indication, she wouldn’t last long without proper medical attention. She forced herself off of the pillar and stumbled a few steps further into the compound. Before long, her vision began to darken at the edges and soon after that, Sara collapsed onto the cold, hard ground.  
***  
Nyssa stepped into the training room and felt her chest tighten when she caught sight of the pile of wooden bo staffs that sat in the corner of the room. She hadn’t seen or heard from her beloved in nearly three weeks and found that with each passing day, she grew more concerned with Sara’s wellbeing. 

The sound of loud cheering drew Nyssa from her thoughts. The children that she was supposed to be training were gathered in a circle around two others, a boy that looked to be around twelve years old and a girl that couldn’t have been any older than nine. The two were engaged in an intense hand to hand sparring match. 

The boy attempted to kick the girl in the side of the head, but she ducked and punched him squarely in the ribs. Nyssa fought to keep a smirk off of her face, this girl showed a lot of promise, much like she had in her youth. The boy swept the girl’s feet out from under her and she hit the floor. Before she had time to right herself, the boy moved to the ground as well and pulled her into an armbar. The look on the girl’s face showed that she was in pain, but she refused to end the fight. 

“Enough.” Nyssa spoke up. “Return to your exercises, all of you, except for Asha. I would like to have a word with you.” 

All of the children bowed quickly before moving away to continue their training. Asha stood stock straight with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting for the Heir to speak. “You were unable to defeat your opponent, why?” Nyssa began.

“I was not strong enough.” The girl responded, her tone indicating that she was both embarrassed and frustrated to be called out by Nyssa. 

Nyssa picked up on this immediately and crouched down so that she was at eye level with Asha. “That is far from the truth little one.” Nyssa said, her voice softer than before. “Warriors do not have to be physically strong to be great. When it comes down to it, strength of will is what seperates the boys from the men, or in our case, the girls from the women.”

Asha’s eyes opened in shock. She had never seen this side of the Heir before. “I am not strong, but that does not make me weak?” The girl questioned, attempting to understand Nyssa’s words. 

“Yes. When put in a similar situation, many of your peers would have conceded that fight immediately. It was obvious that you had no intention of quitting until you were the victor, even though you knew full well that you would likely come out injured. Continue to train with that mindset and you will one day become a valuable member of the League.” The girl smiled at Nyssa in appreciation for the unexpected praise. “Now go and resume your training.” The girl bowed and walked away. The place that she had been occupying was instantly filled by a messenger that was dressed in the traditional League uniform. His eyes were wild and he appeared to be greatly shaken by the news that he was sent to deliver. 

An image of Sara’s smiling face flashed before Nyssa’s eyes and she felt her stomach drop. “What happened? Where is she?” Nyssa asked breathlessly.

“She took a massive amount of shrapnel while on assignment. She made it back but she lost a lot of blood.” Nyssa grabbed the man by both shoulders and pulled him so that his masked face was just inches from hers. “Where is she?” Nyssa demanded. 

“She’s resting in your quarters.” 

Nyssa pushed past the man, walking quickly from the room.  
***  
Nyssa pulled open the door to the cottage that she shared with Sara. With her heart beating rapidly, she scanned the room and froze when her eyes landed on Sara, who was fast asleep in their bed. She had a blanket pulled up to her waist and below her black sports bra, her entire right side was covered in a white bandage. Nyssa walked over to her slowly. Sara looked so pale and lifeless that if Nyssa hadn’t known better, she would have thought that her beloved was gone from this world. Nyssa’s mind filled with a barrage of negative thoughts and she felt her eyes brim with tears. She wiped them away quickly before kissing Sara gently on the forehead and exited the room.  
***  
I’m in way too much pain to be dead. Sara thought as she felt herself swimming towards consciousness. Her side burned, making it impossible to breath deeply. Sara opened her eyes and found that she was now in her bed and someone had tended to her wounds. A second glance around the room brought a confused look to Sara’s face. The whole cabin was lit by candles and the dining room table was stacked high with food from the local market. On second thought, maybe I am dead. 

The cabin door opened and Nyssa stepped in, carrying a basket full of goods and crying silently. “Nyssa? What’s going on?”

Nyssa’s eyes snapped up to meet Sara’s. “Habibti.” She whispered before setting down the basket and hurrying over to the bed. Nyssa brought her forehead to rest on Sara’s and closed her eyes, thanking every deity that she could think of for allowing Sara to survive. 

“Nyssa?” Sara asked again. Nyssa kissed her gently before pulling a few inches away. She remained silent for a moment. Sara was just about to ask her again, when Nyssa spoke up. “I knew something was wrong when I did not hear from you. She said, moving her hands to cup Sara’s face. “I was so worried that I was going to lose you.” Fresh tears had begun to form in Nyssa’s eyes. 

Sara reached up and grabbed one of Nyssa’s hands with the one of hers and squeezed it. “Nyssa, I’m okay. I’m still here and I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.”

Nyssa shook her head. “You could have died and I…” She trailed off, not sure how to say what she was thinking.

Sara sensed her hesitation. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

“I can’t lose you Sara. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Without you, I am nothing.” 

Sara felt her heart swell out of love for the other women. “I’ve never told you this Nyssa, but I feel the same way about you. I fought my body the entire way back here. It wanted me to stop, to quit and let death take me, but I knew that I couldn’t do that. I refused to do that to myself because I knew that you never would if you were in the same situation.” Sara said, rubbing the back of Nyssa’s hand with her thumb. 

Nyssa tried to respond, but couldn’t find the words. Sara noticed the other woman’s struggle and smiled. “You know, I’m not supposed to pull this blanket up past my waist, but my uninjured side is starting to get cold.” Sara said, opting to lighten the mood. “Do you think you could help me with that?” 

Nyssa nodded and slipped off her boots before gently sliding into bed next to Sara, carefully placing herself against the woman. 

Neither girl spoke for a while, and after thirty minutes, Nyssa thought Sara had fallen asleep. She was proved wrong when Sara spoke softly beside her. “I never asked, what was with all of the food and candles.” 

Nyssa nuzzled her deeper into Sara’s chest. “I wanted everything to be perfect for you when you woke up.” Sara chuckled lightly. “Do not laugh habibti, I was quite emotional.”

Sara kissed the top of Nyssa’s head. “I know. It was a very romantic gesture, thank you.” 

“Anytime beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, if you did, please leave a comment and a kudos. If you would like to see more from me, leave me a prompt either on here or @rosewilliams1736 on tumblr.  
> Until Next Week!  
> RoseWilliams15


	4. Are you wearing baseball pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nyssara fic where Nyssa uses cheesy pick up lines on Sara because it makes her smile and Nyssa loves seeing her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as intense as the rest and it is pretty short, but if you guys are fans of the 100, I'm just going to go ahead and assume that you could use a little fluff in your lives this week. Enjoy!

Nyssa snorted in disgust. “A book of pick-up lines, really Laurel?  
Laurel laughed, pushing the book into Nyssa’s hands. “Trust me, Sara will love it.”  
Nyssa sighed and pulled out her wallet. It was pointless to try and argue with either of the Lance sisters. “If you insist.”  
***  
Two hours later, Nyssa sat at her kitchen table reading through the book that Laurel had essentially forced her to buy. “Are you from Tennessee, because you are the only ten I see.” Nyssa read aloud before making a gagging sound and closing the book. “There is absolutely no way that Sara finds these amusing.” Nyssa mused just as she heard someone throw open the front door of her apartment. Ridiculous book now forgotten, Nyssa stood up and made her way over to Sara, who stood seething in the doorway. “I take it the game did not go well?” She asked, fighting the urge to tell Sara how cute she looked when she was angry.  
“The Rockets lost by walking in the final run. They literally handed Central City the championship ring Nyssa!”  
Nyssa bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that laughing would only worsen Sara’s mood. “How did your dad take it?”  
Sara shook her head. “Not well. I think he went over to Laurel’s to rant about it.” Nyssa reached up and pulled the blonde’s prized red and black Star City Rockets baseball cap and placed it on her own head in an effort to lighten Sara’s spirits, but it had no effect. “You know how long it has been since the rockets won the championship?” Nyssa knew the answer but humored Sara and shook her head. “It’s been twenty years! They needed one more out to win the whole thing and they blew it.” Sara walked into their shared bedroom and began to change, all the while complaining about the game.  
Nyssa moved to the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients that she would need to make dinner. She paused when her eyes wandered and landed on the  
book that she had left on the table. “Sara?” She called sweetly. “Beloved, I need to ask you something.”  
Sara entered the kitchen a moment later wearing sweatpants and one of Nyssa’s shirts. “Yes?”  
Nyssa kept her back to Sara, trying to hide her smile. “Are you wearing baseball pants, because that ass is out of my league.”  
Sara’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “What?”  
“Are you wearing baseball pants, because that ass is out my league.” Nyssa repeated, suppressing the giggle that she felt rising in her throat.  
After taking a second to comprehend what had just fallen out of her girlfriend’s mouth, Sara burst into hysterical laughter. “Oh my god Nys, where did you hear that?”  
Nyssa walked up to Sara and pecked her on the lips, glad that the woman’s mood had improved. “Your sister and I stopped at a bookstore while we were out today and she insisted that I buy a book of cheesy pickup lines. I refused at first, but gave in when she said you would love it. Apparently, she was correct.”  
Sara grabbed Nyssa by the waist and pulled her in for a proper kiss. When they pulled away, Sara smiled. “Fortunately for you, Laurel is never wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I know, but it's been a crazy week. I have another oneshot outlined that I want to try and write tomorrow. If I get it done, I will try and post it right away. As always, please leave a kudos and a comment and follow me on twitter @rosewilliams1736


	5. Babysitting The Youngest Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssara prompt - Nyssa and Sara offer to babysit baby Sara for Dig and Lyla. fluffy feels cause Nyssara with a baby and Nyssa/Sara loving the maternal side of the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one week? What? :) Enjoy!

Nyssa spent the majority of her time working out and training to keep herself in top physical shape, so when Sara first recommended installing a pull-up bar in their bedroom, she had thought that it was a brilliant idea. Right now though, she was deeply regretting it. Her eyes wandered off of the page of her book and over to Sara, who was pulling herself up and over the bar wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts. Nyssa sighed, removing her reading glasses and placing them and her book on her bedside table.   
Sara let herself drop and turned around. She smirked when she saw that Nyssa was no longer reading. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you from.” She said, feigning innocence.   
Nyssa chuckled. “I am certain that that is exactly what you meant to do Habibti.” Nyssa said standing up. “Though it was a distraction, it was not an unwelcome one. You are forgiven.”   
Sara opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when her phone began to ring from the living room. “I’ll be right back.” She said before kissing Nyssa on the cheek and disappearing from the room.   
Sara returned five minutes later with a giant smile on her face. “My mini-me needs a babysitter tonight. I told Lyla that we would gladly do it.” Sara paused, realizing what day it was. “It’s Saturday night, you didn’t have any plans for us did you?”  
“Nothing that we cannot do next weekend Habibti.” Nyssa smiled. “Besides, I quite enjoy spending time with the youngest Diggle.”   
***  
An hour and a half later, Sara and Nyssa found themselves in the kitchen of the Diggle’s house, feeding baby Sara. Nyssa lifted a spoonful of sweet potato flavored baby food to the girl’s mouth, which was quickly batted away. She tried again, and had the same result. The brunette set the spoon and jar of food down on the tray of the high chair and turned to look at her girlfriend, who was sitting on the counter a few feet away. “I can’t get her to eat, perhaps you would like to try?” Sara nodded, jumping down from her seat.  
A mere second after she traded places with Nyssa, Sara was hit in the face my something wet and mushy. Sara looked over at the baby and saw that her hands were covered in orange food. Next to her, she heard Nyssa snickering softly. “Very funny.” Sara said sarcastically, wiping some of the food off of her face and transferring it to Nyssa’s nose. The brunette gasped in false offense, before laughing loudly. Within a few seconds, Sara joined in, and soon after that, a small giggle could be heard coming from the high chair. Sara’s heart warmed at the sound, and a quick glance at Nyssa showed that she felt the same way.  
***  
After the girls finished feeding little Sara, they cleaned her up and got her into her pjs before putting her to bed. The girl appeared to be tired and at first, it seemed that the girl was going to go down easy, but as soon as Nyssa turned off the lights, baby Sara began whimpering and crying soon followed. Nyssa crossed the room quickly and picked her up. She rocked her back and forth and sang quietly to her in Arabic.   
Sara watched the scene silently from the doorway and felt a single tear make its way down her cheek. Nyssa standing there, holding that baby, was the most beautiful thing Sara had ever seen.   
When she finally got the girl to sleep, Nyssa set her in her crib and slowly made her way to Sara, trying to keep her steps as quiet as possible. “What’s wrong Beloved?” She asked, after catching sight of the tear track on Sara’s face.  
“I want one.” Sara said, taking Nyssa completely by surprise.   
“A…child?” Nyssa asked, slightly confused.   
Sara nodded. “Our life is the farthest thing from normal, but I don’t really care. I want this and…” Sara’s ramble was cut off by Nyssa’s lips pressing against hers.   
When they parted, it was Sara’s turn to be confused. “I want that too beloved. I’ve honestly wanted it for a while, but seeing you interact with the little one tonight was the tipping point for me.”   
Sara grinned from ear to ear. “Okay then let’s do it, let’s have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about writing a sequel to this one, but don't hold your breath. As always, if you liked it (I mean, how could you not ;D ), please leave a kudos and a review!


	6. Never Miss a Chance To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara dancing around their bedroom in Nanda Parbat and singing and having a great time and Nyssa joining in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff this week, I hope you don't mind.

Nyssa absentmindedly rubbed her temples as she trekked up to the cabin that she shared with her beloved. She had only just returned from her latest mission, and after not having slept for the last forty-eight hours, she was ready to crawl into bed next to Sara and sleep for a week.   
When she finally reached the cabin, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, pausing in the doorway for a moment to let her eyes adjust from the brightness of the sun to the darkness of her quarters. It took her a second to realize that Sara was home, and when she saw that she was, and what she was doing, Nyssa stopped in her tracks. Sara was standing on the opposite side of the room with her back to Nyssa and dancing to some ridiculous pop song that the brunette had never heard before. Nyssa leaned on the doorframe, exhaustion now forgotten, and watched in awe as Sara moved around as if she had been doing this for her whole life. After a moment, Nyssa felt herself begin to move towards Sara, unable to keep her distance any longer. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman’s waist and placed a kiss behind her ear.   
Sara tensed for a split second at the contact before realizing that the person holding her was not a threat. She turned in the embrace and kissed Nyssa soundly on the lips. “Welcome home.” She said when they parted.   
“I’m glad to be back.” Nyssa said with a grin. “I am not fond of spending time away from you.” Sara smiled and Nyssa brushed a loose piece of the blonde’s hair behind her ear. “I was not aware that you could dance Habibti.”  
Sara’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Oh that, yeah, that was nothing. Just something that I used to do when I was younger.”   
“Don’t be modest my love, you are amazing. Perhaps one day you can teach me to dance like that.”   
A new song began playing in the background, this one much slower than the before it. Sara’s eyes lit up instantly. “How about we start right now?” She asked with a voice full of excitement. “It will be nice to be the teacher for once.” Sara extended her hand to Nyssa.   
Nyssa nodded in response and grabbed the blonde’s outstretched hand. Sara pulled her gently so that their bodies were together and wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s lower back. The brunette took her quo and moved her arms to rest behind Sara’s neck. The two began to sway back and forth in time with the music.   
With about thirty seconds left in the song, Nyssa started to fall asleep with her head on Sara’s shoulder. Sara felt the shift in the other woman’s weight and smiled. She had known that this was coming, Nyssa had looked dead on her feet when she entered the cabin. Carefully, Sara steered Nyssa over to their bed and laid her down. Nyssa groaned in protest to the separation. Sara shook her head and let out a small chuckle. “You are so cute when you’re tired.”   
“Mm.” Nyssa mumbled sleepily. “Come to bed beloved. It has been too long since I last slept with you in my arms.”   
“Can’t argue with that.” Sara said, turning off the stereo. She then quickly changed out of her t-shirt and jeans and into an outfit more suited for sleep, and then climbed into bed. Nyssa cuddled into her side, and within minutes, both girls were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. As always, if you did, please leave me a comment and a kudos!   
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	7. I Would Like to Ask For Your Daughter's Hand in Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Quentin. My father has given us his blessing and it is important for you to, as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I want to thank you guys for all of the kudos and lovely comments that you have left on this work, seeing them always makes my day.
> 
> On another note, this was honestly just supposed to be a short paragraph type reply to a one sentence starter that I got on tumblr, but it took on a life of its own. Enjoy!

Quentin Lance rubbed his face with his hands before falling heavily into the recliner that sat in the center of his living room. Working around the clock to apprehend Starling City’s newest villain, a serial arsonist that went by the name of Del Fuego, had really taken it out of him. The doorbell rang, bringing Quentin out of his thoughts with a groan. He had forgotten all about the Chinese food he had ordered just before leaving the precinct.

With a small rock backward to get his momentum moving, he got himself out of the chair and removed his wallet from his back pocket. “What do I owe you?” Quentin asked, opening the door without bothering to look through the peephole before hand.

“Hello Captain Lance.” Nyssa al Ghul said from the hallway.

You have got to be kidding me. Quentin thought angrily. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you’ve done.” He ground out.

“You have every reason to hate me Captain, but I bring you an important question and I hope that you do not allow the past to dictate your decision.”

“You already know my opinion of you. What could you possibly ask me that could change that?”

“I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage Captain. My father has given us his blessing and it is important for you to as well.”

Quentin’s eyes opened wide in disbelief and it takes a few moments for the question to really sink in. When it does, he shakes his head slowly back and forth. “No. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

Nyssa’s face fell for a fraction of a second before she managed to regain her composure. She opened her mouth to try and change his mind, but was cut off by the sound of someone coughing behind her. “Sorry to interrupt, but I have an order for a Quentin Lance.” Piped up a delivery boy. Nyssa clenched her teeth and stepped aside, so that Quentin could pay for his food.

As soon as the boy got his money, he made himself scarce and Quentin walked into his apartment and set the food down on the kitchen table. Nyssa followed, closing the door behind her. Quentin returned a moment later with a take-out box and a pair of chopsticks and took a seat in his recliner. He hadn’t expected Nyssa to leave, but wasn’t willing to wait for her to finish before eating his meal.

“Captain, I urge you to reconsider. I have never loved anything more in this life than I love your daughter, and it would mean the world to me if I could have her by my side in marriage.

Quentin set down his chopsticks and stared at Nyssa. "I don't doubt that you love her, or that she loves you, that much is obvious, and that is not why I said no. You promised me that you would keep her safe and she ended up with three arrows in her chest. How am I ever supposed to trust you again? She's my baby girl Nyssa."

The brunette’s intense exterior crumbled and this time, she made no effort to try and hide it. “That is something that I am forced to live with everyday Captain. I attempted to convince her to stay in Nanda Parbat and give the mission to someone else, but she refused. “Nyssa looked at the floor and swallowed. “I should have done more to try and stop her, or at the very least accompanied her. Allowing her to leave that day was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made, and I’ve spent every waking moment since her return trying to make it up to her, and to you.” Quentin brought his eyes up to Nyssa’s in surprise. “Sara is by far one of our best operatives, but I still take every possible precaution to insure her safety.”

Quentin did not respond, and instead picked up his chopsticks and continued eating, chewing slowly, taking the opportunity to process everything that Nyssa had just said. The assassin watched the man intently, waiting for a response. After a painfully long pause, he spoke. “Okay.” Nyssa scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “You can marry Sara.”

Nyssa tried to respond, but was interrupted. “But if anything happens to my baby girl…” Quentin trailed off.

“I assure you that I will stop at nothing to ensure Sara’s safety, and I would sooner give my own life than see her harmed.”

Quentin nodded and stood up from her chair, holding his hand out to Nyssa. “I expect nothing less.”

Nyssa took his hand and shook it. “You will not regret this, Captain.”

“Call me Quentin, you’re family now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. I hope you liked it. If so, please leave me a comment and a kudos. Also, follow me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	8. Take Me Instead (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara getting kidnapped on a mission and all hell breaks loose as Nyssa fights to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Real life has been absolutely INSANE these past two weeks. I didn't give this my usual intense revision so please excuse any errors. Enjoy!

Nyssa peered out of the alleyway, making sure that there was no one around to witness her target’s demise. A loud thud sounded behind her and the assassin whipped her head around, searching for the source of it. “Sara!” Nyssa yelled as she saw the blonde collapse roughly to the ground, having just received a forceful blow to the head. Anger bubbled in Nyssa’s chest as she grabbed and nocked an arrow with lightening speed. She was kept from firing it through the man’s heart by an all too familiar pinprick of pain in her neck. 

The tranquilizer dart took effect in mere seconds and Nyssa felt her limbs begin to grow heavy, but she forced herself to drop her bow and move towards Sara anyway. She managed to take a few steps before her legs gave out. She attempted to use her arms to catch herself, but they too had stopped working. With nothing to stop her rapid descent, Nyssa cheek slammed into the solid ground and her vision began to swim. The assassin’s mind screamed for her to get up, to keep fighting and to save her beloved, but the toxin now pumping through her veins made it impossible. 

The last thing that Nyssa saw before losing consciousness was a man that she had never seen before picking up Sara, throwing her limp body over his shoulder and following his boss, the man that she was sent here to kill, out of the alley.   
***   
Six hours ago…  
The late afternoon sun was warm on Nyssa’s back as she walked hand in hand with Sara down a busy Paris street. The two had spent the day together, walking around the city and wasting time before the hit that was to go down that night. It was rare that the two girls got to spend time with one another outside of stone walls Nanda Parbat and they jumped at the opportunity anytime it was given. 

Nyssa felt Sara’s hand slip out of hers and she glanced over and saw the blonde looking at her with shining eyes and wide smile on her lips.”You want something don’t you?” Nyssa asked with an amused smile.

Sara nodded and pointed at the ice cream stand that stood a few feet away from where they were currently stopped. Nyssa shook her head side to side and chuckled. “You are such a child Habibti.” She teased light-heartedly.

Sara leaned in and pecked Nyssa gently on the cheek. “Yep, but you love me anyway.” 

Nyssa grabbed Sara by the hips and pulled her close, connecting their lips. “Yes I do.” The brunette said, stepping away and pulling her wallet from her pocket. “Here, get yourself some ice cream.” 

Sara’s eyes lit up. “I’ll be right back.” She squealed enthusiastically before walking over to stand in line. 

Nyssa watched her go and felt warmth fill her chest. She had heard stories of love when she was a child, but until Sara came along, she never once believed that she would care that deeply for someone. The thought reminded Nyssa of the small box that was currently buried deep in her suitcase. She had purchased the ring months ago, just after Sara had returned from her time-traveling mission. It had been burning a hole in her pocket since then, but she had yet to find the right time to ask Sara. They had been through so much together and Nyssa felt that her beloved deserved a perfect proposal. 

Something cold on the tip of her nose brought Nyssa back to reality. The brunette looked up to see Sara holding a large cup of ice cream and smiling broadly. “I tried calling your name to get your attention, but you were too far gone. I had to take drastic measures.” She said with a laugh, handing Nyssa a napkin. The assassin blushed slightly, her mind returning to thoughts of the ring. She needed to make this girl her wife, and soon.   
***   
Nyssa took a step back from the bathroom counter and evaluated her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a short, strapless, curve-hugging red dress and six inch stilettos. Her hair hung in loose curls on her shoulders and her makeup was dark and heavy, the opposite of how she usually wore it. 

She sighed, a small knot forming in her stomach. Under normal circumstances, Nyssa enjoyed dressing up and going out on the town with Sara, but tonight was not for them. The assassin cringed as the picture of their target flashed through her mind. His name was Silas Marshal, and he personified the phrase “scum of the Earth.” The man not only ran a human trafficking ring, but also kept himself constantly entertained with never ending string of prostitutes, hence Nyssa’s attire. 

Sara and herself were to catch his attention at a local club and lure him to his death. It was the simplest of missions, one of the easiest that Nyssa had ever been on for sure, but there was still something about it that made the assassin feel uneasy. Which was a very rare occurrence to say the least. The last time that she had felt like this… Nyssa’s stomach dropped and she was hit with a wave nausea. The brunette leaned forward and grabbed onto the counter, trying to steady herself.

“Hey, have you seen my… Nys?” Sara asked, rushing into the room. The blonde shook Nyssa’s shoulder roughly. Nyssa snapped out of her reverie and pulled Sara into a tight hug. “Nyssa, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Nyssa buried her face into Sara’s shoulder. “Nyssa, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

The brunette brought her eyes up to meet those of her beloved. Sara was surprised by the fear that she found there. “Stay here tonight Habibti.” Nyssa said quietly.

“What? No. Why would I do that?” Nyssa looked away, but Sara gently placed her hand under the brunette’s chin and turned her head back to face her. “Nyssa?”

The assassin took a deep breath. She didn’t want to tell Sara what she was thinking, but she knew she couldn’t keep it from her. “I have a very bad feeling about tonight.” She finally conceded. Sara remained quiet, sensing that her girlfriend wasn’t done. Nyssa pulled away and turned to look at the mirror, refusing to look Sara in the eye. “The last time I felt like this, you went to Starling City to track Merlyn and…” She trailed off, unable to finish the statement. 

Sara’s mouth fell open in shock as the full weight of Nyssa’s words hit her. Within seconds she had her arms wrapped tightly around Nyssa, holding her close. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Nyssa shook her head and swallowed, fighting back tears. “I can’t lose you again Sara.”

“You won’t Nyssa. I’m not going anywhere.” Sara said quietly, rubbing small, soothing circles on Nyssa’s back. 

Sara’s touch calmed Nyssa’s nerves, but didn’t get rid of them all together. Eventually, when Nyssa had relaxed as much as she was able, she removed herself from Sara’s arms, only to lean over and kiss her gently on the forehead. “I love you Sara.” 

Sara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nyssa on the lips. “I love you too Nyssa. Now let’s go get this slimy bastard so that we can go home.” 

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and the two of them made their way out of the hotel room. Just before the door closed behind them, Nyssa caught a glimpse of her suitcase and she had to fight back the smile that tried to make its way onto her lips.   
***   
Nyssa watched the crowd around her from behind the glass that she had just brought to her lips. It was now well past midnight and her mark had yet to make an appearance and the brunette was steadily losing her patience. Sara was currently in the middle of the dance floor and seemed to be enjoying herself, but the looks that she was receiving from the men around her was only adding to Nyssa’s unease. The assassin closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. ‘Calm yourself. Now is not the time to let your emotions cloud your judgement. This man deserves his fate.’  
When Nyssa opened her eyes, she felt her blood run cold. The man in question was stumbling directly towards her with his arm around Sara’s waist and a smug grin on his face. From his wobbly gait and the glazed look in his eyes, it was obvious that he had begun drinking long before he entered the club. Nyssa forced herself to appear relaxed, a false step now could easily blow both her and Sara’s cover. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Nyssa cringed internally at the roughness of the man’s voice.”This one said that you two were a packaged deal.” He said, grabbing Sara’s shoulder tightly. 

Nyssa flashed her most impressive fake smile. “That we are. It looks like it’s your lucky day Mr…?” She asked with perfectly feigned innocence.

“Marshal, Silas Marshal.” Nyssa nodded and downed the rest of her drink. There was not a trace of alcohol in it, but she pretended there was, in hopes of expelling her unwelcome nerves. 

“Care to take this party somewhere a little more private?” Sara asked, trailing her finger down the man’s chest, earning herself a yellow toothed grin of approval in return. “Excellent. We know of a perfect place.” She said, throwing Nyssa a wink that immediately made the assassin feel better. 

Nyssa stood and placed her arm behind Sila’s back. “Well than, shall we?” 

The girls lead, or rather, carried, Silas out of the club and into the warm night air. 

“The place we are taking you is a bit of a secret, so I’m afraid we will need to blindfold you in order to get you there.” The man nodded eagerly and Nyssa quickly covered his eyes with a piece of cloth that she had been hiding in her bra. Once he could no longer see, Sara gave Nyssa a small nod and altered their course. 

After several long minutes of Silas trying to place sloppy kisses on Sara’s neck and rubbing his hand up and down Nyssa’s back, the girls turned into an alleyway. “We’re almost there.” Sara whispered into the man’s ear as she carefully pulled out her bo staff. Silas licked his lips in anticipation and Nyssa had to swallow back the bile that rose in her throat. 

With all of his attention focused on Sara, Silas failed to notice Nyssa slipping out of his grasp and quickly putting as much distance as possible between him and herself. 

Nyssa peered out of the alleyway, making sure that there was no one around to witness her target’s demise. A loud thud sounded behind her and the assassin whipped her head around, searching for the source of it. “Sara!” Nyssa yelled as she saw the blonde collapse roughly to the ground, having just received a forceful blow to the head. Anger bubbled in Nyssa’s chest as she grabbed and nocked an arrow with lightening speed. She was kept from firing it through the man’s heart by an all too familiar pinprick of pain in her neck. 

The tranquilizer dart took effect in mere seconds and Nyssa felt her limbs begin to grow heavy, but she forced herself to drop her bow and move towards Sara anyway. She only managed to take a few steps before her legs gave out. She attempted to use her arms to catch herself, but they too had stopped working. With nothing to stop her rapid descent, Nyssa’s cheek slammed into the solid ground and her vision began to swim. The assassin’s mind screamed for her to get up, to keep fighting and to save her beloved, but the toxin now pumping through her veins made it impossible. 

The last thing that Nyssa saw before losing consciousness was a man that she had never seen before picking up Sara, throwing her limp body over his shoulder and following his boss, the man that she was sent here to kill, out of the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... Oops. Part two will hopefully be up next Sunday (fingers crossed). If you liked it, please leave me some feedback. I love hearing what you all have to say. Also, if you feel like it, come say hi on tumblr @rosewilliams1736
> 
> Until Next Time!   
> ~RoseWilliams15


	9. Take me Instead (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls regain consciousness and realized just how dire their situation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Fair warning, this chapter is BRUTAL. There is violence and a brief (very brief) mention of non consensual sex, but nothing comes of it, I would never do that to either of these characters or any character ever for that matter.

Nyssa moved through the halls of Nanda Parbat, trailing her fingers along the cold rock wall beside her. A year ago, she had been in this same position, but she’d had no say in it back then. This time, it was her choice. She glanced down at her flowing black dress and cringed ever so slightly. Sara had suggested that she buy a new one, but Nyssa had just shaken her head and smiled sadly. It was tradition; and even though she hated the memories that the dress brought her, she couldn’t bring herself to break it. 

The sound of music caught her attention and she made her way towards it. The throne room was void of it’s usual darkness and was instead lit by thousands of bright and colorful lights. Nyssa searched the room, and when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde, she felt herself go weak in the knees. 

Sara too had opted to stick with tradition, though a different one than Nyssa. She wore a floor length white gown that fit all of her curves perfectly and had her hair arranged in intricate braids on the top of her head. When Nyssa went to get a better look at the gorgeous woman that was to be her wife, she found that her dress had tangled up between her feet, trapping her in place. Sara turned to face her and flashed her a smile. A moment later, the smile disappeared and Sara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Nyssa opened her mouth to call out to her beloved, the sound was lost in her throat. Sara collapsed to the floor and to Nyssa’s horror, Silas Marshal stepped out of the shadows behind the fallen blonde, wielding her staff and smirking triumphantly. 

Nyssa’s eyes snapped open and she realized immediately that she was not in Nanda Parbat and was instead lying face down in an alley. She sat up slowly and looked around, her heart rate accelerating as she took in her surroundings. Memories of the night before flowed into her mind, each one more painful than the last. She and Sara had brought Silas here and everything had been according to plan until… Nyssa caught sight of Sara’s staff lying deserted a few feet away. “He took her.” She whispered, leaning over and grabbing the staff. 

The cold metal burned in her hands and ignited a fire in her chest. She’d let Sara come on this mission despite knowing it would go south and now she was god knows where and in god knows what condition. Despite the stinging pain from the various cuts and bruises she had received from hitting the ground the night before, Nyssa got to her feet and set course for her hotel. Silas Marshal had made a fatal mistake in harming her beloved and another in leaving Nyssa alive and he was going to pay dearly for is actions.  
***  
As Sara slowly made her way back to consciousness, the dull ache in her head steadily turned into a blinding pain. Her stomach turned and her ears rang loudly. The blonde tried to bring her hands up to her temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, but found that they as well as her feet were bound to the chair on which she was currently sitting. Her already spinning head was sent reeling a moment later when she was suddenly hit with all of images of what happened the night before. ‘Nyssa.’ She thought. ‘Where was she? What had they done to her?’ 

With her eyes still closed, Sara tugged on her restraints, testing their strength. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” 

The familiar rough voice sent shivers up Sara’s spine. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically. “Where am I? What am I doing here?” She asked, doing her best to sound innocent and confused. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Silas moved so that he was standing in front of her then, his yellow teeth arranged in a crude smile. “Don’t play dumb with me miss Lance, it is unbecoming of you.” 

A cold hand closed around Sara’s heart. If he knew her name then he undoubtedly knew who she worked for and both herself and Nyssa were in grave danger, provided that her girlfriend was still alive that is. 

In an instant, Sara’s face went from one of innocence to one of pure anger. It was pointless to keep up her facade now. “You obviously know my story, so what’s yours? I’m sure it’s tragic.” She sneered. 

Silas’s eyes opened wide in amusement. “I knew you’d be a feisty one. Your time is almost up, so I’ll humor you.” Sara glared daggers in his direction, but kept her mouth shut. “Let’s start at the beginning.” Sara bit her tongue and began silently plotting all of the painful ways that she could end his miserable life. “I’ve been in this business all of my life.” He began, his eyes glazing over as he got lost in his memories. He didn’t bother to go into detail, knowing full well that Sara knew exactly what business he was referring to. 

“My mother died in childbirth, so I was raised by my father Derek.” Sara rolled her eyes and regretted it immediately when the room started to spin around her. “He didn’t believe in child care and ended up taking me to work with him everyday. He taught me the ropes and showed me how everything worked.” Silas’s eye came back into focus and he turned to look at Sara. “He was my hero and he was murdered right in front of my eyes.” Sara snapped to attention at that, it was obvious to her where this conversation was headed. “It was just a normal day, I went to the office just like I did every other day. Instead of finding my father sitting at his desk, I saw him on his knees in front of a man dressed in all black. Before I even had time to react, the man ran my father through with a sword and disappeared.” Silas went quiet and began pacing back and forth. Sara closed her eyes to keep herself from throwing up. When her stomach calmed, she spoke. “Your father was a slimeball and got killed for it and you decided to become a slimeball too because of it? What a touching story.” 

Silas turned and slapped Sara across the face, once again sending her head spinning, before continuing to pace. “Don’t you dare talk about him like that.” 

Sara grinned. She may be physically defenseless at the moment, but her words could be just as dangerous as her hands. “The Demon’s head is going to have a field day when she gets her hands on you.” 

Silas stopped and looked at her, causing the blonde to flinch, but the anger in his features was now gone. In its was a look of pure satisfaction. “I wouldn’t count on that.” 

Sara’s smile faltered for the briefest of moments before returning. “And why is that?”

“You’re playing dumb again miss Lance. I’ve done my research and I’ve heard the stories.” Sara couldn’t help but raise a confused eyebrow. “Whenever the little blonde assassin in trouble, the big bad brunette comes to her rescue.” Sara clenched her fists. “You are her weakness, and she will stop at nothing to see your safe return. I’m willing to bet that she is plotting her way in here right now.” Sara’s stomach dropped, but she kept her expression neutral. This man did not, in any way, deserve to see the effect that his words were having on her. “A woman blinded by love and hate tends to make mistakes, and that will be her downfall.” Silas let out a menacing laugh. “I can’t wait to see the look on her face when force her to watch me slit your throat.” With that, Sila’s whole demeanor changed and he moved closer to Sara, grabbing her chin and bringing her face close to his. “She won’t be here for some time yet, perhaps we can finish what we started last night?” The look in his eyes told Sara that it wasn’t a question. Without another thought, Sara slammed her head into the man’s nose. There was a sickening crack and the man fell to the ground on her right side, clutching his nose. Sara smiled, but her victory was short lived because in the next second, the nausea that had been threatening her since she woke up took over. She turned her head slightly to the left and she began throwing her guts up. 

“Guards!” Silas yelled, his voice sounded nasally, a direct result of his freshly broken nose. 

Sara had only a brief moment to recover before three men ran into the room and started throwing punches. She took a few shots to her stomach and ribs before she felt a fist hit her jaw and her world once again went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry for leaving it there. I had totally planned on finishing this story by tonight but real life got in the way. Please don't hate me! If you liked it (or if you didn't) let me know, please leave a comment and a kudos! If you're mad and want to yell at me, or you just want to say hello, you can find me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736  
> Until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. Keep an eye out for part three, it should be up next weekend (fingers crossed) and I apologize for any and all errors within this chapter. I didn't proofread it because I just wanted to get it out to you guys


	10. Take Me Instead (part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I got stuck under the shadow of a massive term paper. Enjoy!

Nyssa stood with her back pressed into the side of a cold stone building, blending into the shadows of the dimly lit Paris street. It had been nearly twelve hours since she had woken up in the alley and the brunette was wound so tightly, she was afraid that she might burst. Every minute that passed was another one that Sara spent in the hands of her capture and her chances of survival were ever dwindling. Unfortunately, the wait was necessary in order for Nyssa to find out where her beloved had been taken. 

A group of people move past her hiding spot, drawing Nyssa’s attention. To a regular onlooker, the group would have appeared to be nothing more than a man leading a few of his female friends through the city, but Nyssa knew better. The man was Nathan Jackson, Silas Marshal’s right hand man, as well as the one who had drugged Nyssa and taken Sara. 

Nathan ushered the girls into a restaurant, which was actually not a restaurant at all, but one of the many fronts that had been set up to hide Silas’s human trafficking empire. Nyssa slipped inside and watched as the man hit each of the women in the neck with his signature tranquilizer darts. He turned and threw one in her direction, but she knew to expect it and caught it between her thumb and forefinger with ease. Nathan let out an unamused snort. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” 

“That’s funny.” Nyssa said, calmly drawing her sword. “I was just thinking the same thing.” The assassin lunged, causing the man to step backwards as he reached for his gun and he ended up tripping over one of the unconscious women. Before he had a chance to react, Nyssa was on top of him and had her sword pressed to his throat. “You and your employer have made a grave mistake in taking my beloved. Tell me where she is an I will end your miserable life quickly.” Nathan responded by spitting in her face. Nyssa’s eyes burned with fury and in a swift motion, she removed the sword from his throat and sliced off his right ear. Nathan howled in pain and Nyssa didn’t even attempt to hid the triumphant smirk that the sound brought to her face. “Now, tell me where she is or I start removing your fingers.” She said, once again pressing the sword against his throat, but this time, she pushed hard enough to draw blood. 

Nathan rattled off an address and then grinned in a way that made Nyssa’s stomach churn. “All it takes to bring the mighty Demon’s head to her knees is to kidnap her girlfriend? Silas was right, your love makes you weak.” Nyssa struck the man in the mouth, but he just continued to smile. “Even if she’s still alive, she has spent half the day with Silas and that’s more than enough time for him to…” Nyssa slit the man’s throat, leaving the remainder of his sentence hanging in the air. She exited the restaurant, her whole body shaking with fury, and pulled out her phone, preparing to call upon every assassin in the surrounding area. She wanted to burn Silas’s empire to the ground. 

A miniscule movement in Nyssa’s peripheral vision caused the brunette to turn her head. A mouse ran past her and within seconds disappeared into the restaurant that she had just left through an almost invisible hole in the wall. Nyssa froze mid-step as an idea began to form in the back of her mind. Perhaps fighting fire with fire was not the only option. The assassin once again turned her attention to her phone, deleting the number that she had put in and entering a new one. She pressed send and the person on the other end answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Ms. Smoak, I need your help with something.”  
***  
Nyssa looked over the blueprints that Felicity had found for her and mentally traced the path that would lead her to her beloved. When she was sure that she knew the layout by heart, she slipped her hood over her head and pulled her mask up to cover her nose and mouth before sliding out of the car that she had “borrowed” from the now deceased Nathan Jackson. She had parked said car close to the building in which Sara was being held, assuming that no would would be curious as to why it was there, given Nathan’s connection to Silas. In less than a minute, Nyssa found herself climbing into an air vent on the roof of the building. The vent opened to a twenty foot vertical drop, which required Nyssa to use her aerial silks to lower herself down silently. From there the vents spread out horizontally and allowed the brunette to crawl through the building without drawing any attention to herself. 

After a few minutes of crawling in the dark, Nyssa approached a panel of light. Through the open slits within the panel, the assassin saw a familiar blonde form. Nyssa watched Sara for a moment and released a breath that she did not realize she had been holding when she saw the rise and fall of Sara’s chest. With that, Nyssa set to work removing the panel. Once that was done, she unfurled the silks that belonged to Sara, having left hers back at the entrance, knowing they would need it to make their escape. 

A moment later, Nyssa landed softly on the concrete floor that Sara had been forced to use as a bed. The brunette rushed to the door and grinned after confirming that it was locked. She said a silent thank you to the genius who had left Sara alone in a room without windows. She then turned and upon getting a better look at Sara, found that the girl was covered in ugly blue and purple bruises. 

As quickly and silently as she could, Nyssa made her way over to the blonde and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hoping it would be enough to wake her. It ended up being more than enough and Sara’s eyes opened instantly, her aching body tense and ready for a fight. Before the blonde had time to do anything to blow their cover, Nyssa put her hand over Sara’s mouth and whispered, “It’s me habibti. You’re safe.” 

Sara relaxed immediately and sat up, her eyes brightening briefly before darkening again. “Silas he… This is a trap. He wanted to use me to draw you here so he could kill us both.” Sara said softly. 

Nyssa held out her hand and helped Sara into a standing position. “As I said before beloved, you are safe. Though I had no idea what Silas was planning, I took precautions to make sure that he is unaware of my presence.” Nyssa explained with a quick smirk, before going back to being all business. “Now, in order to remain unknown, we will have to exit through the vents. Will you be able to…” The sentence went unfinished as Sara wrapped her arms around the silks and began pulling herself up them. Nyssa watched in awe of the sheer strength of the woman before her. There were few people that Nyssa had met that could take a beating like Sara had and continue on as she was doing now. The brunette couldn’t help the swell of pride that filled her chest. 

“Come on slacker.” Sara said from inside the vent. Nyssa smiled and began pulling herself up as well.  
***  
Despite her mental determination, Sara’s body gave out on her as soon as she got to the car, and within a minute of driving, she was fast asleep. Nyssa carried her to their room and stripped her of her tattered dress before placing an oversized t-shirt over her head and tucking the blonde into bed. 

Nyssa watched Sara sleep for a time. She wanted to snuggle in next to her girlfriend and focus on nothing more than Sara’s warmth beside her, but Silas Marshal was still breathing and she would never forgive herself if she allowed him to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this story was supposed to be one chapter, two at the most, but it grew a mind of its own. If you liked it, please leave me a comment and a kudos. I'm on tumblr @rosewilliams1736 come say hi!  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	11. Take Me Instead (part four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this particular idea. Enjoy!

Silas glared angrily at his wristwatch. He had expected the Demon’s Head to show up long before then. The man ran his fingers through his thinning hair before slamming his fist forcefully on the desk in front of him. He lifted his hand to repeat the motion, but was stopped by the sound of gunfire outside of his door. The frustration he had been feeling just seconds before fell away and was instantly replaced with excitement. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.   
***   
Nyssa pulled her stolen car up as close as she could to the entrance of Silas’s building. She reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her bow and quiver, disliking the number of arrows she had chosen to bring, but knowing that Silas only kept six men on hand at any given time, helped ease some of her worry. Without even a beat of hesitation, the assassin closed the car door and made her way over to the building’s main entry way. She held up her bow and nocked an arrow before using her right leg to knock down the door. Inside the building, she was meet with the surprised expressions of Silas’s guards. Even though their boss had most certainly warned them that the assassin would likely make her entrance in this fashion, they had not believed that anyone would be brave enough to break down the front door. The shock was short lived though and seconds later, Nyssa had six guns pointed in her direction. The brunette smiled and sent her arrow into the chest of the nearest man. Gunshots soon filled the room and as if Nyssa were dancing, she moved gracefully away from the bullets that came in her direction, and fired arrow after arrow into the men around her. The fighting ended abruptly when the fifth of Silas’s men hit the ground, leaving Nyssa alone with the one man still standing. It was then that Silas made his appearance.   
“Nice of you to finally join us Ms. al Ghul. I was beginning to fear that I would have to tell that girl that she wasn’t loved after all.”

Nyssa whirled around to face Silas, ignoring the armed man that stood behind her. “I assure you, I would never leave Sara in the hands of a monster such as yourself.” The assassin ground out.

Silas grinned, showcasing the smile that had haunted Nyssa since the night before. “I believe that would be the pot calling the kettle black my dear.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw. “I do what I do to keep innocent people from getting caught up in this life.” 

“That may be, but you know full well that your hands are just as blood soaked as mine. You may be on the right track now, but I’ve been watching you for some time, and I saw the destruction that you caused after losing your lover. Not once, but twice, did you go on a grief induced rampage. Your love makes you weak and it keeps you from making intelligent decisions. Why else would you come here alone? You didn’t even bring enough arrows to handle all of my men.” 

Nyssa reached behind her back and felt that her quiver was empty. Perfect. She thought. He bought it. 

Silas’s eyes flicked to the man behind Nyssa, and before she had a chance to move, the man had kicked the back of her legs, causing her to land heavily on her knees. Silas shook his head. “I was hoping you would be a more formidable adversary, but it seems that you are more blinded by your feelings than I would have thought.” 

Nyssa glared daggers at the man, but he simply smiled in response. “Matthew, tie her up. I will retrieve the girl and then the real fun can begin.” Silas said, turning on his heel and exiting the way he came. 

As soon as Silas was gone, the man behind Nyssa, Matthew, tried to grab the brunette by her arms. The assassin swung her legs across the floor and swept the man’s legs out from under him. He lost his grip on Nyssa and crashed to the floor in the same way that she had moments before. He growled in anger and took a swing at her head. She ducked easily and punched him square in the lower half of his ribs, hearing a satisfying crack at the contact. The man brought both hands up to clutch his side. Using the pause in the confrontation to her advantage, Nyssa unsheathed her sword and thrust it through the man’s heart. 

“Where’s the girl?!” Silas shouted from the hallway, not knowing that Nyssa was the only one left who could hear him. Heavy footsteps approached the door and Nyssa raced to stand next to it, just out of sight from the entry way. Silas burst in not a second after she got into position. “Where…?” Was all he managed before Nyssa brought the hilt of her sword down hard on the back of his head, rendering him instantly unconscious. 

Nyssa dragged Silas’s dead weight into the room in which he had held Sara and bound his arms and legs before opening a package of smelling salts under his nose to wake him up. Silas scanned the room quickly before staring down at his bonds. “I knew you had some fight in you.” He said sounding slightly bored. “Go on then, kill me. I know you want to.”

“Oh believe me, I will. But first, I will get pay back for the harm that you caused my beloved.” Nyssa said, sending a punch into the man’s stomach, the same place she had seen a nearly black bruise on Sara. 

The air came out of Silas’s lungs in a rush. When he recovered, he smirked at Nyssa. “The bitch could take a hit, I’ll give her that.” Fury filled Nyssa then and she proceeded to finish what she started, hitting Silas everywhere he and his men had struck Sara, and making sure each hit was as painful as could be. When she was done, the bastard before her smiled once again. “Congratulations. You’ve stopped me, but just know your lover will never be safe. Monsters, as you so lovingly put it, like myself will never stop using her against you. You can’t protect her forever.” Silas said before his eyes flew open wide and blood began to dribble out of his mouth. He looked down and saw that Nyssa’s sword was embedded up to its hilt in his abdomen before his body went limp. 

Nyssa removed the sword and placed it back inside the sheath that was hidden within her quiver. As she made her way towards the building’s exit, Silas’s words whirled around in her mind in a continuous loop. You can’t protect her forever.  
***   
Upon returning to the hotel room, Nyssa found that Sara was still fast asleep in their bed. The brunette was pleased to see that some of the color had returned to the blonde’s unusually pale cheeks. It hit Nyssa then exactly why her beloved was in her current state and she was hit with a wave of nausea. She quickly turned and moved towards the en suite bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help clear her mind. 

Stepping under the warm water instantly relieved some of Nyssa’s tension but she couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering back to Silas’s last words. There was something about them that she just could not shake. 

Fifteen minutes later, Nyssa opened the bathroom door, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, and saw Sara sitting up in bed waiting for her. “Hey you.” She said sleepily.

Nyssa rushed over to the woman and placed a kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling beloved?” 

Sara tilted her head back and gently pressed her lips to Nyssa’s. “I’ll live.” She said, playfully. Nyssa cringed ever so slightly at the words and Sara picked up on it instantly. “Nys? Is everything okay?” Nyssa nodded, but the sadness in her eyes told a different story. “What happened?” Nyssa tried to walk away, but Sara grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. “Talk to me.” Sara whispered, echoing the words that she had said two days prior. Sara tugged on Nyssa’s arm and slid over on the bed, giving the brunette room. After the slightest hesitation, Nyssa got into the bed and instantly felt Sara’s arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. The warmth of the contact surprised Nyssa, but helped to calm her nerves. 

Sara remained silent and waited for Nyssa to collect her thoughts. When the brunette spoke, her voice was so quiet, Sara had to move so that her ear was right next to Nyssa’s mouth in order to hear what she was saying. “I am going to disband the League.” She said, looking intently at the white wall in front of her. 

Sara replayed the sentence in her mind several times to make sure that she had heard it properly. “Disband the League? Why? You’re finally the Demon’s Head, a position that you have been coveting since before you could walk, why through it all away now?” Tears began to fall freely down Nyssa’s face, but she didn’t speak. Sara shifted so that she could look Nyssa in the eyes. 

“I can stand to lose the League if that’s what it takes to keep you safe.” Nyssa said, brown eyes finally meeting blue. 

“Nyssa, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“Before I killed Silas, he said something, something that will undoubtedly come true as long as the League remains intact.” 

Sara was no more confused than ever. “What did he say?” Nyssa tried to look away, but Sara placed her hand under her chin and she couldn’t move. “Nyssa, please.” 

“He said that men like himself would never stop trying to use you to get to me. He also said that I couldn’t keep you safe forever.” 

Sara’s eyes filled with anger, but Nyssa knew that it wasn’t directed towards her. Sara pressed her forehead against Nyssa’s. “He may be right about the people using me against you, but he was wrong about the last part.” Nyssa looked deep into Sara’s blue eyes. “When something bad happens to me, you do everything in your power to take down the person who hurt me. That doesn’t make you weak Nyssa, it makes you strong.” Nyssa slid her head so that it was resting on Sara’s shoulder and the blonde pulled her close, lying down on the bed. She began to rub soothing circles on the brunette’s back. 

After a few moments, Nyssa spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had spread out between them. “What if there is a day when I’m not strong enough and I lose you, for real this time?” 

Sara continued with her circles and kissed Nyssa on the top of the head. “That’s not going to happen. Besides, if the universe wanted me dead, and I mean dead without chance of resurrection, I would be gone already.”

“Please do not talk like that Habibti.” Nyssa said quietly.

“Okay,” Sara said, as she began to run her fingers through Nyssa’s hair. “How about this then? Que Sera Sera. It means ‘whatever happens happens’.” Nyssa sat up and once again looked into Sara’s eyes. “We have to keep moving and not dwell on the past or in this case, the future. It’s the only way to make it through life.”

Nyssa stayed quiet, letting Sara’s words sink in. When they did, she was hit with an idea that made her heart leap in her chest. “Close your eyes Beloved.” She said suddenly. Sara raised a confused eyebrow. “Why? I don’t…” Nyssa leaned forward and kissed Sara, stealing the words from her lips. “Please?”

Sara nodded and closed her eyes. Nyssa moved the blonde so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and then padded over to her suitcase and pulled out the box that she had been holding onto for entirely too long. She got down on one knee and told Sara to open her eyes. 

“Nyssa… what?” Sara managed before losing her train of thought. 

“You’re right Sara, we do need to keep moving and fighting and as much as I love the idea of taking on the world with my girlfriend, I think that it would be much more enjoyable experience if I could do it with my wife. With that said, Sara Elizabeth Lance, will you marry me?” 

Sara’s eyes lit up and the biggest smile that Nyssa had ever seen spread across her face. The blonde slid of of the bed and landed carefully on the floor in front of Nyssa. She snaked her arms around the brunette’s neck and kissed her passionately. After a moment, they pulled apart and Sara smiled brightly once again. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you didn't think that Silas's death was too violent, I am a little worried about it but I had no other way of writing it so I left it as is. I hope that's okay. If you liked it, leave me a comment! Also, I'm on tumblr @rosewilliams1736 come say hi!  
> Until Next Time  
> ~RoseWilliams15

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, if you did, please leave a comment and a kudos. Be on the lookout for new drabbles/oneshots every week for at least the next couple of weeks. If you would like to see more than that, leave me a prompt either on here or @rosewilliams1736 on tumblr.  
> ~Until Next Week!  
> RoseWilliams15


End file.
